


Overcome By Your Sin

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Satan's Alley (2009)
Genre: Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, M/M, Prayer, Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've been a bad, bad boy, Father. Please, allow me to do penance so I may be forgiven for my sins."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overcome By Your Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [numinicious](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=numinicious).



> I saw your request on the Yuletide Treats and decided to give it a shot. This was a lot of fun and I wish I had time to write more.

The man, though he was barely such as he straddled the line between man and boy, entered the monastery with such wonder in his eyes, Father O'Malley could not help but take notice.

He kept watch on the man the next several weeks, watching him with the other monks, watching him kneel before God to pray. Father always kept watch. The wanting and sinful lusting did not come immediately, no, but the wanting did settle upon him like another robe - a heavy burden that made him take to his knees often in search of an answer.

During one of those sessions, questioning God for allowing such perverse thoughts to flood his mind, the man knelt beside him in the empty, vast chamber. His hands were entwined to pray, and the Father broke off his own prayer to watch the silent words tumble out from the man's lips.

"You watch me," he said and Father jerked back into reality. The man smiled and dropped his hands. "I've noticed your eyes on me since I first arrived. What is it that you seek, Father?"

He shook his head, a blush staining his cheeks as he realized he was not as careful as he had thought he was. "Forgive me, son. I only seek the Lord's forgiveness."

"Is it a sin to love, Father? God created us to love." The man's eyes twinkled in the candlelight, making Father's head spin with sinful thoughts. He needed to pray.

"It is not a sin to love, but only if it is between a man and a woman, or between one's self and the Lord. Forgive me, but I must go. I have chores that must be attended to before the day ends."

As he rose to his feet, the man reached up and grasped his wrist in a gentle hold. Gentle and light, yet Father could not pull away. "I've been a bad, bad boy, Father. Please, allow me to do penance so I may be forgiven for my sins."

Father took in a shaky breath of air as he looked down at the sinful creature masquerading as an apprentice monk. The light from the candles played havoc with his eyes, casting a lovely glow on the man's lips and cheeks, making him _want_ even more so. "Yes, yes," he said in a rush. "I will pray for you while you do penance."

The man smiled once more. "Thank you, Father." He reached up with his other hand to caress the beads hanging from Father's belt before sliding that hand within his robes. His grip was firm and sure with no hesitation.

Father gasped and shut his eyes, lost in the sensations of the flesh. "Our Father, who art in heaven. Hallowed be thy name..."


End file.
